


I Need A Tutor

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [53]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Tutor Jensen, Tutoring, bottom!Jensen, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you make one that takes place in high school/college? Like Jensen’s really smart and a big test is coming up, so Jared asks him to tutor him. Jensen invites him over while his parents aren’t over and something spills on Jared’s shirt, so he takes it off. Then Jensen gets hard and Jared notices and decides to take care of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Tutor

**Prompt** : Can you make one that takes place in high school/college? Like Jensen’s really smart and a big test is coming up, so Jared asks him to tutor him. Jensen invites him over while his parents aren’t over and something spills on Jared’s shirt, so he takes it off. Then Jensen gets hard and Jared notices and decides to take care of it?

 

Jared didn’t feel like failing his AP Bio test, but he just didn’t understand the material. He didn’t know if it was mostly his fault or fucking Jensen Ackles’s fault. Jensen sat in the very front row and got perfect A’s in Biology. He had wire-rimmed classes that sat on his perfect little nose and made his green eyes vibrant. Jared drooled over him in class. Nothing Mr. Carver said seemed important, not when Jensen Ackles was in the room.

But now Jared had a test, and he didn’t know a single thing about what they were studying. He didn’t even know what they were studying. He looked in the book but it might as well been in Chinese for all Jared understood.

Suddenly he grinned. This would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Jensen. The boy was brilliant and Jared _really_ needed a tutor. It wouldn’t be hard to get Jensen’s number; Jared knew his friend Danneel pretty well. He could say that he really desperately needed to learn a month’s worth of AP Bio material and Jensen would be the perfect teacher.

Two hours later Jared punched Jensen’s number into his phone and listened to it ring. “Hello?”  
“Jensen?” Jared asked. “It’s Jared Padalecki. We have Bio together.”

“Oh, yeah, I know. You accidentally broke a vein on the sheep’s heart,” Jensen remembered.

Jared winced. Dissection wasn’t his strong point. “I’m not the best Bio student. Which is why I called you, actually. I’m hoping you can tutor me for our test on Monday?”

Jensen was quiet and Jared pictured him biting his perfect, pink lip. “Okay, I think I can. Can you come over tonight around 6?”  
Jared smirked. “That sounds perfect. I’ll see you there.”

Jensen gave Jared his address and Jared did a private little happy dance. He didn’t care if he looked like an idiot because tonight he had a date with Jensen Ackles, the most gorgeous boy in the school. He just hoped he could concentrate on biology without getting distracted by Jensen and his glasses and his freckles and his lips. Those lips really needed to be kissed, and kissed by Jared. He spent hours daydreaming about those lips. If Jared ever got his hands on Jensen… first he’d kiss his lips, and then he’d kiss his neck and his chest and find all of the places that made Jensen gasp and squirm. Jared wondered how far those freckles extended.

Once he found Jensen’s erogenous zones he’d spend time worshiping them and bring Jensen to the edge. He’d back away a little bit, teasingly, and maybe play with Jensen’s cock. He’d take his time opening up Jensen. He’d eat him out first and make him come on Jared’s tongue. Then he’d kiss Jensen some more until he got hard again and then fuck him hard, running his hands over Jensen’s lean flesh and sucking hickies onto his bare skin.

Jared’s jeans felt tight. He ran to the bathroom to relief the tension and took a shower to make himself look absolutely perfect for Jensen. He played with his hair until it looked good, but not good enough that anyone could tell he spent 10 minutes moving each strand to it’s proper position.

His heart beat faster on the way to Jensen’s house. This might be the night that he finally got together with Jensen. He bet Jensen was a virgin. He spent too much time studying to have a boyfriend (or girlfriend? Did Jensen swing that way?). He’d love to pop Jensen’s cherry.

It wasn’t more than two seconds after Jared rang the doorbell that Jensen was opening the door. “Hey,” Jensen greeted.

Jared grinned brightly at him. “Hey, Jensen. How’re you?”

“Good.” He shifted. “Oh! Uh, come in. And we can start doing it. Studying, I mean. We can start studying.”

God, Jensen was fucking adorable. Jared wanted to hug him and snuggle him. “Sounds good. I brought my biology books and notes.” His notes were pretty limited, especially since he couldn’t bring anything that had “Jensen Ackles” surrounded by hearts.

“Cool.” Jensen led him into the living room. He’d set up popcorn and a couple of sodas. “So, my notes are pretty organized so it won’t be too difficult to find stuff.” He gestured at a pile of notebook paper.

“Jensen, are your notes color-coded?” Jared asked.

Jensen blushed. “It’s easy to keep track of things.”

“I’m not making fun of you,” Jared promised.

Jensen was a really good teacher and soon Jared thought he had a fairly good grasp of a few things. Of course he’d occasionally he’d get distracted and wonder what it would feel like to run his hands along Jensen’s muscles and lick across the smooth skin. 

He got distracted at one point and forgot there was a soda in his hands. He reached across to point at something in the textbook and half of the soda went on his shirt. “Fuck!”

“Oh!” Jensen handed him a bunch of napkins. “Here, dab at it.”   
“I hope I didn’t get any on your furniture,” Jared said.

Jensen examined the couch. “All clear. Not like it matters. This couch has been through three kids. There isn’t anything that hasn’t been spilled on it.”

Jared smiled, but his wet shirt was uncomfortable. “Do you might if I take this off?” He didn’t wait past Jensen shaking his head to peel off the fabric and toss it on the ground. He used a napkin to dab at his damp chest. When he looked up, Jensen’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were tinged pink. When he noticed Jared looking his head shot down but the damage was done. Jared felt very smug. He wasn’t the only one that was interested.

Maybe he moved around more than necessary and flexed his arms a couple times, but it was worth it to see Jensen’s face turn pink and stutter his words. He’d been there an hour when Jared noticed that Jensen had a bulge in his pants. It was all of Jared’s fantasies right in front of him.

Jensen noticed where his eyes were. “I’m sorry, I just—you-,”

“Oh, sweetheart, I don’t mind at all,” Jared assured. “I actually really like it.”

Jensen blushed. “Should we be doing this?”

“Are your parents home?” Jared asked. Jensen shook his head. “Will they be home soon?” Another shake of his head. “Then you should take me to your room and I can show you a real good time.”

Jensen nervously showed Jared to his room. “I’ve never done this before.”

Jared sat on the bed. “Can I kiss you?”

Jensen nodded. “Please.”

Jared finally did what he wanted to. He kissed Jensen slowly and sweetly, easing him down onto the bed. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“You can do more to me,” Jensen said.

Jared smirked. “Oh, I might take you up on that. But for now…” Jared leaned down and continued to kiss Jensen.

Slowly, layers of clothing fell onto the ground. Soon they were naked. Jared took a few minutes to just admire his body. There were freckles sprinkled like cinnamon everywhere. There was a patch on his collarbone and Jared leaned down to suck on it. Jensen made deliciously little whimpers underneath him. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Look at you,” Jensen replied. “You’re not even real.”

Jared chuckled and leaned down to kiss Jensen again. “Roll onto your stomach, Jen, I want to show you something.”

Jensen obediently rolled over. Jared ran his hands across the smooth muscle of Jensen’s ass. He kneaded the freckled globes and then shimmied down so his face was level with Jensen’s butt. He spread the cheeks gently and licked across Jensen’s hole. Jensen made a strangled noise and his body shivered violently. “Fuck!”

Jared loved the taste of Jensen. He kept his tongue lapped across the pink hole. Jensen was keening and writhing, clawing at the bedsheets. It was quite obviously the first time anyone had done this to Jensen.

“Good?” Jared asked.

“So good, so good,” Jensen whined desperately. “I need to come!”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Jared went back to licking at Jensen’s hole, but he also started to wiggle a few fingers in beside it. Jensen seemed to like this even more and started humping the bed. “Do you have lube?”

“Table next to the bed,” Jensen sighed.

Jared eagerly slid the condom on and lubed up Jensen’s hole. “Tell me if this hurts, sugar.”

Jared pushed in slowly and when Jensen didn’t voice any complaints he pushed himself in until his balls were against Jensen’s ass. “Fuck, you’re tight!”

Jensen’s hands were clenched around the pillow. “This feels… weird.”

“Bad weird or good weird?”

“Neither. Just strange.” Jensen shifted. “Okay, try moving.”

Jared kissed the back of his neck. “I’ll be careful.” He started to move inside Jensen, loving the feeling of his dream guy underneath him. “This is _amazing_.”

Jensen shifted and then let out a cry. “Ooh, do that again!”

He nodded and pounded inside Jensen’s tight ass. His thighs trembled with effort. He wiggled a hand underneath Jensen to feel the hard cock slick with precome. He stroked Jensen’s dick and lightly used his nail on the soft head. Jensen squealed and humped his hips into Jared’s hand. The noises were addictive. “Fuck, Jen, come, please!”

Jensen bit his hand and screamed, and then Jared felt warm come cover his hand. Jensen clenched his ass down and Jared came inside the condom.

Once they were sort of cleaned off they curled together on the bed. “There’s no way we’re going to study biology now.”

“Hm, but I did learn a couple of new things today,” Jensen mumbled sleepily.

“Oh yeah?” Jared nuzzled Jensen’s smooth cheek. “You know what you’re doing now?”

“I dunno.” Jensen rolled on top of Jared and kissed him lightly. “I might need a tutor.”

 

 


End file.
